CS Secret Santa AU
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Emma Swan is not in the Christmas mood. Worse, she's paired with the worst person she could imagine for the office Secret Santa: smooth, lady lover Killian Jones. If she could just get him and Christmas a chance, maybe she'd be pleasantly surprised. AU modern office setting, Killian doesn't have a hook, no magic. Some angst, but a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

Title: CS Secret Santa AU

Rating: T for innuendos

Pairing/Characters: Emma/Killian (Hook), Ruby

Description: Emma Swan is not in the Christmas mood. Worse, she's paired with the worst person she could imagine for the office Secret Santa: smooth, lady lover Killian Jones. If she could just get him and Christmas a chance, maybe she'd be pleasantly surprised. AU modern office setting, Killian doesn't have a hook, no magic.

Author's Note: Word count 4069, in two parts

Part One

Emma Swan sat, drumming her pen forcefully on her desk. She sighed loudly.

"Someone's grumpy," said a brunette in a tight red pencil skirt. Her dark eyes twinkled as she smiled at Emma. "I guess you heard?"

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Yes i heard, Ruby," she snapped. "Do we have to do it again this year?"

Ruby shrugged. "It was a direct command from the big boss."

Emma shook her head. "Why does the Evil Queen care if we celebrate the stupid holiday anyway?"

Ruby laughed. "I'd watch using our affectionate nickname for the next few days," she said. "She's actually in a fairly good mood."

Emma snickered. "I don't buy it. The only reason a ruthless executive celebrates the holidays is because she thinks encouraging good will to men for thirty days will erase an entire year's worth of corporate takeovers, downsizing, layoffs, and firings."

"Sheesh I'm, the Grinch could take lessons from you.

Emma sighed. "I don't hate Christmas."

"Could have fooled me."

Emma looked at her friend's smiling face. "Ok, maybe me and holidays haven't always gotten along so well. You know about my crappy childhood."

Ruby dropped her smile. "I guess it's tough celebrating in the foster care system."

Emma nodded. "It was hard pretending all was well and I had a happy future to look forward to." She sat silently for a minute. ""That was then, things are better."

"You found your parents."

Emma smiled shyly. "Yeah, and...it's been good, I guess. They say they want me in their lives."

"Do you believe them?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's what you wanted right?" asked Ruby. "You looked for them for a reason."

Emma sighed. "I guess I wasn't expecting them to be decent people, to welcome me."

"They have," said Ruby.

Emma nodded. "I guess."

Ruby laughed. "Jeez, Emma, you always think the worst."

"I can't help it. For so many years, thinking the best only got me disappointed."

"Emma, it's in the past. Let it go."

"I know, I know," said Emma. She gave Ruby a wary look. "They asked me to their house for Christmas."

"Your parents?"

Emma nodded.

Ruby put her hands on her hips. "Are you going?"

Emma grimaced. "I don't know."

Ruby chuckled. "Sometimes you are your own worst enemy, Emma Swan."

Emma sighed. "Yeah."

"Maybe the Secret Santa thing will get you in the mood."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Right, some forced tradition, making us shop for someone we don't even know and buy stupid presents they'll just throw away?"

"Maybe you're doing it wrong, Love," said a new voice.

Ruby's smile lit up as she eyed Emma's reaction to the newcomer. First Emma's face betrayed her. She turned pink, for a moment, and her eyes lingered on the figure. Then frosty coldness took over and her face turned to a stone mask. "Mr. Jones," she said flatly.

The tall, dark-haired man shook his head. His blue eyes were light and dancing. He had a smirk between his mustache and light stubble beard. "Love, how many times must I tell you? Call me Killian."

"I think 'Mr. Jones' will do," she said.

He sighed. "Swan, what can I do to make you warm up to me?"

Ruby bit her lip, trying not to chuckle.

Emma stayed cold. "I don't wish to warm up to you, Mr. Jones." She turned her head away and muttered, "I think you've warmed up plenty of women in this office as it is."

Ruby's mouth dropped open and she smirked at Jones.

"Perhaps I have. I'm very friendly," he said, bending down slightly. "I dare say you could do with some warmth, Emma."

"It's Miss Swan, if you don't mind. I'm plenty warm, besides that's what coats, scarves, mittens and coffee are for," she said, smiling smugly, picking up her Starbucks and taking a sip.

Jones sighed and straightened up. "Have it your way, Love." He moved away a few steps, then turned. "Don't think I'm giving up." He smirked at her. "Who knows, perhaps this Christmas I'll change your mind." He winked at Ruby then walked away.

Ruby licked her lips as she watched him walk. "How can you be so cool when that hottie is around?"

"I don't like him."

"Are you crazy?"

"Ruby, looks aren't everything."

Ruby laughed. "So you admit he's hot."

Emma sighed. "Everyone knows he's a looker. He certainly does." she shook her head. "I know the type: shallow and arrogant. He thinks he's a gift to women. He pursues one after another. We're nothing to him."

"You sure?"

"Yes." she looked up. Ruby was staring at her. "What?"

"I dunno. Maybe there's more to him."

"There isn't trust me," grumbled Emma.

"You know," said Ruby, with a grin, "maybe you'll get him for the secret santa drawing and then maybe you'll get to know him and..."

"Don't you dare!"

Ruby looked shocked. "What? Are you saying I would rig the drawing?" she asked with way too much drama.

"Ruby, everyone knows you fix this stupid Secret Santa.."

"You think?" she asked with a smirk, then walked away.

Emma shook her head. She hated the office Christmas party. People got drunk off the spiked punch, the gifts were dumb, and she hated the forced good cheer.

"Maybe I do hate Christmas," she muttered.

"If that is true," said a smooth voice, "that is a shame…" Killian paused flashed his cocky smile as he sat beside her.

"Great," she mumbled.

He just smiled wider. "Perhaps after you receive your gift, you will have a change of heart."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Look, I know Ruby paired us."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"As Secret Santas, Jerk," she growled, shaking her head. "Nothing earth shattering is going to happen, so get over yourself."

He continued to smile. "We shall see."

"What is with you?" she asked. "I've told you I'm not interested. Just get over the fact that there is one woman who sees through you and move on."

"Ooh, you are quite cranky, aren't you?'

She rolled her eyes. "You think you're so hot."

He shook his head. "Perhaps, Emma Swan, you do not know me as well as you think."

She scoffed.

They exchanged the gifts. She smirked evilly as he opened his present.

His eyebrow went up. It was a bottle shaped like a naked male torso. The ugly label was another male chest with the big black words, "Man Musk."

She couldn't help but giggle. "I thought it went well with your oh, so perfect sex appeal."

He opened the lid and winced, then coughed. 'Ugh, I hope you don't think I smell this bad."

She grimaced at him. Actually, he always smelled really good. She hated that about him, that and the fact that he liked to hover over her.

"Well, thank you," he said genuinely.

It caught her off guard. She was expecting some cheeky reply or even that he'd like the horrible gift. "Whatever. I was forced. So...where's my cheap perfume or provocative seductive gift?"

He laughed. "I really had hoped we could chat before hand, so I'd know just what to give you, but since you felt the need to keep me at arm's distance…"

"Come on, Jones."

"Yeah, let's see what you got her," said Ruby. "I hope it's better than that stink bomb she gave you."

Emma scowled at her.

Her friend just laughed. "It was awful, Ems, and you know it."

The rest of the office laughed, not meanly, but apparently in agreement. Emma when red. SHe hated this party before he embarrassed her.

"Here, you go, Swan," he said. He handed her a square envelope.

She opened it to find a CD. It was obviously homemade since it had lovely cursive writing that said "to Emma from Killian."

"How original. Let me guess. A mix tape."

He shrugged. "You'll have to listen to find out."

Emma didn't even bother to thank him. She folded her arms, sitting with her knee shaking anxiously across the other leg, waiting to leave this pathetic charade.

"OK, moving on, next gift," said Ruby. "Is Victor." She smiled warmly. "I got your name."

"Big surprise," mumbled Emma. She rolled her eyes as Victor got a very nice mug, biscuit and coffee set.

"My favorites, Ruby!" he cried. She giggled and hugged him. "You did really well," he told her.

Of course he did, she was dating him. She cared about making him happy, thought Emma.

Finally the last gifts were given and she bolted.

"Emma!"

She muttered. Darn if Killian wasn't following her. He kept pursuing even to her car. She spun around. "I've got mace, pal!"

He stared at her, then laughed. "Emma. Please. I'm not stalking you."

"Could have fooled me."

"Wow, someone really did a number on you, didn't they?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Emma, no one hates Christmas this much without a reason."

"I've got reasons and they're mine."

He leaned slightly closer. "You know, you don't have to share that burden alone."

She scoffed. "Right. Like I said before, I know you're type."

He looked seriously at her, no smirk, no wink. "Are you sure?'

She faltered for a moment. His look was sincere. She even saw a familiar gleam of pain in his eyes. She turned to her car without another remark.

"Do something for me?"

"Ha. Why should I?"

"I don't know, because it's Christmas?"

She got in the driver's seat and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Right."

"Come on, Emma, after the crappy gift you gave me, do me one favor."

"No. I'm not going with you for a drink or a 'bite," she said with air parentheses around the last word.

He gave a sad chuckle. "I was just going to ask you to listen to the CD. I made it for you. It took some work, Emma."

She scoffed for like the billionth time. "Listen to cheesy love songs?"

He shook his head. "Give it a listen, you might be surprised."

"I don't think I'd like your surprises," she snarled, grabbing her door to shut it.

He prevented that. He leaned down, "Try something new, Love. It's called trust." He let the door go. He then walked away without looking back.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two, CS Secret Santa AU, part 2

Emma returned to work two days after Christmas. She had a surprisingly nice Christmas at her birth parents. It didn't feel awkward or forced. They had a nice time, just her and her parents, eating dinner, singing corny Christmas songs. It felt like...home.

Maybe that's why she actually noticed Killian wasn't around.

She'd thought about what he said about trust. In fact, she wasn't going to her parents at all, but she went to kind of prove that he was wrong about her. It ended up that he had been right. She didn't trust people.

She took a chance on her parents this Christmas and had been pleasantly surprised. She felt she might owe him a small apology, and a better present than "Man Musk."

"Hey," she said to Ruby. "Where's Killian?"

Ruby looked at her with mild surprise. "He's still off. He won't be back til after New Year's."

"That long?"

"Why," asked Ruby cautiously, "Did you want him for something?" She gave a humored grin.

Emma sighed. 'Maybe I was rough on him...at the party."

"Maybe," said Ruby with a scoff.

"Ok, I was awful."

"I wasn't going to say it, but since you did, yes, you were," said Ruby.

Emma sighed and sat at the edge of Ruby desk. "He rubs me the wrong way."

"Why?"

"I don't know. So...do you know where he went? Is he just staying at his apartment?"

Ruby shook her head. 'No. He went home."

"Home? Ireland?"

"Yep. He was looking forward to it too. He talked about hanging with his brother and finally spending time with his young nephew and niece."

"He has a nephew and niece?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah."

"Is he close to his brother?"

"Very. His parents died when they were young. Liam is all he had."

"Liam," said Emma. She looked at Ruby. ' "How do you know so much about him? Did you two date?"

Ruby rolled her eyes "No, Em. You don't have to date to be friendly or to listen."

Emma's face went red.

"He's a great listener. He's the one who said I should take a chance on Victor," Ruby told her. "He's really quite perceptive. He had a hunch he said, that the two of us would be good together."

Emma fingered the lining of her black and red skirt. "He was right."

Ruby smiled. "He was."

Emma sighed. "I guess I haven't given him a chance. I mean, maybe he wasn't actually chasing me."

Ruby laughed. "Well, I don't know I'd go that far. He likes you Emma, but that's not a crime."

She thought of how she'd treated him all year. "Why on earth would he still like me?"

Ruby laughed again. "I have to admit to asking him that once or twice." Emma chuckled. "He just...sensed something about you I think. You too are a lot alike, Em. You've had similar pasts. He didn't know his parents either and he had his heart broken by someone."

"He has, really?"

Ruby nodded. "She was a piece of work too. She was married to a rich guy in the gold market. She was bored though. She met Killian by chance when he was at a club per…, um...just at a club."

Emma looked at her friend's guilty face. "He was doing what at the club?"

Ruby sighed. "That is something you'll have to find out from him, if he's comfortable enough to tell you."

Emma glanced over to the hallway that led down to where Killian's office was.

Ruby continued her story, "Anyway, this lady saw him and fell for him. You've seen how he dresses. She assumed he was a bad boy."

"Isn't he? He's dated everyone in the office but you and me."

Ruby chuckled. "No, he hasn't, Emma. Those are rumors." She shook her head. "Not that the idiot has tried to stop them."

"Exactly. He likes the attention. He likes playing the field, dating and...so on."

Ruby shook her head. "He's not really like that."

"No? Then why give off that impression? Why dress like that? Why flirt with everyone?'

"I dunno, Em, why do you play ice queen?"

Emma stared at her. She felt like cold water had been thrown in her face. Her voice got very quiet. "To keep people away," she said softly.

Ruby nodded. "Yep. Like I said, you're a lot alike. Just like you he was betrayed by someone he loved, and it's made an impact."

"What happened?"

Ruby sighed. "The lady and Killian started to date. He fell hard. She never bothered to tell him she was married. After a while she realized he wasn't quite the wild, bad boy she had hoped, so she dumped him. She went back to the husband and blamed it all on Killian."

"Jeez, that's even worse than what Walsh did to me."

"I don't know, Em, leaving you the night before your wedding by running off with the venue decorator was bad."

Emma nodded. "I hope they're still together and she's done their whole place up in green."

"That witch was obsessed with the color!" cried Ruby and they both laughed. Then Ruby was quiet and sad. "At least Walsh doesn't hound you. That lady's hubby tried to get Killian fired from every job, even this one."

"What? Really?"

Ruby nodded. "It was one of the few times the Evil Queen proved she does have a heart."

"She backed Kilian?" asked Emma.

"Yep, said if he did his job, what he did outside the workplace was none of her business. It probably helped that she had a past with the husband. She actually mentored under him. They didn't part on good terms."

"Wow," said Emma. She now glanced at her boss's office. "I really don't know the people I work with very well."

Ruby shrugged. "I know too much about them," she said with a chuckle.

Emma looked back to her. "I shouldn't have been so hard on Killian. He didn't need someone else making his life sucky. That husband, is he still after him?."

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Ruby, laughing. "Regina totally scared him off. He and the wife moved back to his home country."

Emma sighed. Then she realized that she was relieved for him. She sat there on Ruby's desk realizing that maybe she cared about him, a little.

"Thanks, Ruby," she said. "I needed to hear that. I won't say anything to Killian about what you've told me, I promise."

Ruby smiled. "It's ok. I don't think he'd mind. He really isn't as bad as you think, Em."

Emma just nodded. She went back to her desk and pulled out her bag. Inside she still carried the CD. She wasn't sure why she hadn't thrown it out. Maybe she was curious. She put it into her computer and listened as she worked that morning.

It began with the familiar strains of "We wish you a merry christmas." She was a little disappointed at the lack of creativity, until the vocals started. Her mouth dropped open. It was Killian singing.

She began to smile. He was good. Then it dawned on her what Ruby had almost said before. He had performed in a club. She was amazed.

He sang several Christmas tunes including Silent NIght, O Come all Ye Faithful, and Jingle Bells. Then he sang Pretty Woman and ZZ Top's "She's got Legs." Instead of making her mad, she just chuckled and blushed.

It was the last song though, that got to her. She'd never heard it. It was a song about Ireland, the fields, the sheep in the village streets, the people, the fishing industry, and about family. As he sang on she began to realize that this was an original song.

"I'd like to take you home," he sang, "to meet my brother. We'd chase his lad and lass among the green fields. I'd teach you to sail on me da's ole boat. We'd eat at my favorite little sea-side cafe, and walk along the coast at sunset. I'd buy you a hand knitted scarf of fine Irish wool to protect your lovely yellow hair."

She stopped working, tears coming down her face. She was surprised at first. The old Emma would have thought it was some cheesy play for her. After her talk with Ruby she realized that this was his way of sharing his past and his life with her.

She wiped the tears away. She took a deep breath and thought, "When the new year starts I'm going to meet the real Killian Jones."

Finally, it was the day after New Year's. Emma had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait to see Killain. She must have played the CD, especially his song about his Irish home a million times.

She'd even gone shopping for a real, nice gift for him. At first she thought it would be hard, but she recalled that he had a fondness for dark chocolate. He ordered stout beers the few times they had been required to attend cocktail parites and formal functions. She also knew of course, that he was Irish.

She'd gotten him dark chocolate biscuits, a fine dark chocolate assortment of candies, some imported Irish cream and soda bread, and a six pack of nice stout beer. She also bought a black wool scarf for him. Her face turned red as she thought of the line in the song.

She practically skipped past Ruby, who was trying to flag her down, but she moved past her own desk, down the hall and into Killian's office. She wore a bright, unafraid smile.

It fell immediately. She was staring at a short, balding man sitting in Killian's seat. "Smee?" she asked. He was Killian's assistant. "What are you doing? Where's Killian?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Ruby burst in. "He's out sick, Em. He got a cold in Ireland but flew back anyway, so he's a little worse. He sounds awful, but he's ok. I instructed him to take some aspirin, cold medicine and stay in bed."

"He hopes to be back tomorrow," said Smee.

Emma nodded. She felt like a rug had been pulled from her. She sat at her desk barely performing her duties. At noon she went to her usual place, getting a salad. When she saw the huge cauldrons of soup on the salad bar she got an idea.

She dialed Ruby. "I need his address."

"Hmm, I have no idea who you mean, Em," her friend said coyly.

"Rubes, stop it! I finally fought off the fear and stubbornness and darn it I'm not letting fate stop me! Or you!"

"Whoo-hoo! Go Emma!" she cried. She happily gave her Killian's home address.

There she was, ice princess Emma Swan standing on the doorstep of a co-worker she barely knew. Worse, she had been awful to him.

The door slowly opened. Drop dead gorgeous, could-be-a model Killian Jones stood there, barefoot, wearing long fuzzy pajamas with reindeer all over them. His hair was a mess, his eyes bloodshot and his skin sickly pale.

"Emma?" he croaked.

"You look awful."

"I've bet you waited a long time to say that," he said. He started coughing.

She pushed him back inside. "Why are you barefoot? Put some slippers and socks on. I'lll warm up the soup and get some juice."

"Wait...what?"

She ignored him, wandering the apartment until she found the kitchen. He stood in the door watching her prep a soothing, healing lunch.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I gave you orders."

He chuckled, saluted her, and said, "Yes, Ma'am." He then went to get some slippers and socks.

He met her in the large living room. She pushed him onto the couch, handed him a bowl of soup and sat beside him. She then felt his forehead. "You have a fever."

"I know."

"Did you take anything?"

He shurgged.

"Men." She opened a shopping bag, took out a box, opened it, gave him a couple tablets, and a glass of apple juice. "Swallow, then sip."

He chuckled. "As you command."

He ate his soup and she settled back into the sofa with a satisfied sigh. She felt happy. She'd missed the jerk.

He finished, put the bowl on the living room table and looked at her. "Thank you."

She smiled.

"Not that I mind the company, Love, but...why are you here?"

She blushed. She wasn't sure how to answer. She finally told the truth. "I listened to the CD. It's amazing, Killian. You're amazing."

He blushed.

"I didn't know you could sing."

He shrugged. "I used to be a member in a band, when I was a lad in Ireland. Now I don't play much."

"You should."

He looked at her. "Did you enjoy the songs?"

She nodded. "Very, much especially the last."

He smiled widely. 'I was hoping you'd like that one."

She chuckled. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior and that horrible, thoughtless gift."

"No need, Love."

"Yes, there is a need," she said. She dug into her larger bag and handed him a well wrapped, tasteful blue package. "Please, I have so much to make up for."

He smiled. "If you insist." He opened the gift. He was speechless.. "How did you know?" he asked as he held the chocolate and beer. "I get the Irish stuff, but the others, how on earth…"

She chuckled. "Maybe I paid more attention to you then I cared to admit. That was before though." She smiled shyly and blushed.

He looked at her. "Thank you. Really, Emma. Thank you."

She smiled. "One more thing," she said. She wrapped the scarf around him as he laughed. "I'm taking you up on the offer in the song. I'd like a real Irish scarf."

He blushed, but beamed with joy. "Only if I personally get to take you there to get it."

She smiled. "Well, let's see how getting to know each other goes."

"I'll settle for that MIss Swan."

"Please, call me Emma."

The End


End file.
